fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatar Customization
Summary When a player first joins Fantastic Frontier, they are allowed to perform any actions in the Frontier; exploring, killing, harvesting, etc. They are started off with a default character, including a default hairstyle, weapon, and outfit. They can change their avatar's appearance midway through their adventures, visiting shops that provide weapons, armor sets, clothing, and hair and skin customizations. Since the Otherworld Update, the introduction of vanity slots enables players to be able to customize their avatars without feeling limited, using it for two main reasons: Fashion and Battlegear-switching. * Fashion - The player wears cosmetic items to show off their avatar's looks in an attempt to display skill in fashion and/or simply wearing things for bragging rights. * Battlegear-switching - The player wears certain armor pieces and sets in different kinds of situations, leaning towards utility and 'battle mechanics'. For example, a player wearing a Romo Set while fighting the Parasite in Rabbit Hole, then switching back to their Forgotten Life Set after defeating the Parasite to perform other tasks/objectives in-game. Hairstyles Straight Stairway-Front.png|Straight Stairway (Front View) Straight Stairway-Back.png|Straight Stairway (Back View) Polished Tuft-Front.png|Polished Tuft (Front View) Polished Tuft-Back.png|Polished Tuft (Back View) Messy-Front.png|Messy (Front View) Messy-Back.png|Messy (Back View) Smooth Point-Front.png|Smooth Point (Front View) Smooth Point-Back.png|Smooth Point (Back View) Tough Tuft-Front.png|Tough Tuft (Front View) Tough Tuft-Back.png|Tough Tuft (Back View) Short Arch-Front.png|Short Arch (Front View) Short Arch-Back.png|Short Arch (Back View) Showered Comb-Front.png|Showered Comb (Front View) Showered Comb-Back.png|Showered Comb (Back View) Straight n' Long-Front.png|Straight n' Long (Front View) Straight n' Long-Back.png|Straight n' Long (Back View) Ponytail-Front.png|Ponytail (Front View) Ponytail-Back.png|Ponytail (Back View) Long Combed-Front.png|Long Combed (Front View) Long Combed-Back.png|Long Combed (Back View) Olde Comb-Front.png|Olde Comb (Front View) Olde Comb-Back.png|Olde Comb (Back View) Tied Ponytail-Front.png|Tied Ponytail (Front View) Tied Ponytail-Back.png|Tied Ponytail (Back View) Long n' Wild-Front.png|Long n' Wild (Front View) Long n' Wild-Back.png|Long n' Wild (Back View) Pigtails-Front.png|Pigtails (Front View) Pigtails-Back.png|Pigtails (Back View) Mushroom Bun-Front.png|Mushroom Bun (Front View) Mushroom Bun-Back.png|Mushroom Bun (Back View) Messy Shave-Front.png|Messy Shave (Front View) Messy Shave-Back.png|Messy Shave (Back View) Tower Afro-Front.png|Tower Afro (Front View) Tower Afro-Back.png|Tower Afro (Back View) These are all of the currently known hairstyles that players can customize their characters' hairs from Harris, the barber at Topple Town. All of these hairstyles' names are nicknamed based on the features it looks similar to and is not the official names. This slideshow will showcase the front and back views of each hairstyle that players can style their hair from Harris. Hair Colors Hair-Black.png|Black Hair-Blonde.png|Blonde Hair-Brown.png|Brown Hair-CobaltBlue.png|Cobalt Blue Hair-DarkBrown.png|Dark Brown Hair-DarkGreen.png|Dark Green Hair-DryGreen.png|Dry Green Hair-ElderGray.png|Elder Gray Hair-Gray.png|Gray Hair-LightBlonde.png|Light Blonde Hair-LightBrown.png|Light Brown Hair-LightGray.png|Light Gray Hair-LightOrange.png|Light Orange Hair-LightRed.png|Light Red Hair-Orange.png|Orange Hair-Pink.png|Pink Hair-Red.png|Red Hair-SierraBrown.png|Sierra Brown Hair-SubtleWhite.png|Subtle White Hair-TitaniumBlue.png|Titanium Blue Hair-White.png|White Hair-Yellow.png|Yellow Hair-YellowishWhite.png|Yellowish White These are all of the currently known hair colors that players can customize their characters' hairs from Harris, the barber at Topple Town. All of these hair colors' names are nicknamed based off on the color they look similar to and is not the official names. This slideshow will showcase all of the currently known hair colors alphabetically. Skin Colors SkinColor-1.png|1 SkinColor-2.png|2 SkinColor-3.png|3 SkinColor-4.png|4 SkinColor-5.png|5 SkinColor-6.png|6 SkinColor-7.png|7 SkinColor-8.png|8 SkinColor-9.png|9 SkinColor-10.png|10 SkinColor-11.png|11 SkinColor-12.png|12 SkinColor-13.png|13 These are all of the currently known skin colors that players can customize their characters' skins from Harris, the barber at Topple Town. All of these skin colors' names are numerically organized based on the similar shades they share or to differentiate from other skin colors. This slideshow will showcase all of the currently known skin colors in no given order. Full Armor Sets This section will act as a gallery that will showcase all of the available armor sets that players can purchase and use to show off their skills in fashion/style: Ore-Based Armor sets that are strictly based on ores/minerals in-game. At the top will display the normal ore-based armor set. Below will display the ore-based armor set with its specific royal helmet. BronzeFull.png|Bronze Set|link=Ore-Based Armor Sets|linktext=Bronze Set RoyalBronzeSetAvatar.png|Royal Bronze Set IronFull.png|Iron Set|link=Ore-Based Armor Sets|linktext=Iron Set RoyalIronFull.png|Royal Iron Set CobaltFull.png|Cobalt Set|link=Ore-Based Armor Sets|linktext=Cobalt Set Cobalt.png|Royal Cobalt Set TitaniumFull.png|Titanium Set|link=Ore-Based Armor Sets|linktext=Titanium Set RoyalTitaniumFull.png|Royal Titanium Set GoldenFull.png|Gold Set|link=Ore-Based Armor Sets|linktext=Gold Set GoldArmorSetRoyal.png|Royal Gold Set OnyxFull.png|Onyx Set|link=Ore-Based Armor Sets|linktext=Onyx Set Onyx.png|Royal Onyx Set Frontier Armor sets that were introduced during the launch of Fantastic Frontier. BlueWizardFull.png|Blue Wizard Set|link=Blue Wizard Set|linktext=Blue Wizard Set BrashKnightFull.png|Brash Knight Set|link=Brash Knight Set|linktext=Brash Knight Set CelestialMoonFull.png|Celestial Moon Set|link=Celestial Moon Set|linktext=Celestial Moon Set CourtingKnightFull.png|Courting Knight Set|link=Courting Knight Set|linktext=Courting Knight Set DarkHunterFull.png|Dark Hunter Set|link=Dark Hunter Set|linktext=Dark Hunter Set DarkwoodWarriorFull.png|Darkwood Warrior Set|link=Darkwood Warrior Set|linktext=Darkwood Warrior Set FurnaceMummyFull.png|Furnace Mummy Set|link=Furnace Mummy Set|linktext=Furnace Mummy Set Galaxy Wizard.jpg|Galaxy Wizard Set|link=Galaxy Wizard Set|linktext=Galaxy Wizard Set GuardianFull.PNG|Guardian Set|link=Guardian Set|linktext=Guardian Set HardenedBronzeFull.png|Hardened Bronze Set|link=Hardened Bronze Set|linktext=Hardened Bronze Set HedgeKnightFull.png|Hedge Knight Set|link=Hedge Knight's Set|linktext=Hedge Knight's Set IlluminatorFull.png|Illuminator Set|link=Illuminator Set|linktext=Illuminator Set IvoryFull.PNG|Ivory Set|link=Ivory Set|linktext=Ivory Set JadeAssassinFull.png|Jade Assassin Set|link=Jade Assassin's Set|linktext=Jade Assassin's Set LagoonSpiritFull.PNG|Lagoon Spirit Set|link=Lagoon Spirit Set|linktext=Lagoon Spirit Set MortmudFull.png|Mortmud Set|link=Mortmud Set|linktext=Mortmud Set PatchedFull.png|Patched Set|link=Patched Set|linktext=Patched Set RazedGeneralFull.png|Razed General Set|link=Razed General Set|linktext=Razed General Set RedWizardFull.PNG|Red Wizard Set|link=Red Wizard Set|linktext=Red Wizard Set RivetedFull.png|Riveted Set|link=Riveted Set|linktext=Riveted Set SkeletonFull.png|Skeleton Set|link=Skeleton Set|linktext=Skeleton Set SpikeoutFull.png|Spikeout Set|link=Spikeout Set|linktext=Spikeout Set SpringtwigFull.png|Springtwig Set|link=Springtwig Set|linktext=Springtwig Set TombProwlerFull.png|Tomb Prowler Set|link=Tomb Prowler Set|linktext=Tomb Prowler Set Voidmonsterset.png|Void Monster Set|link=Void Monster Set|linktext=Void Monster Set WoodlandRangerFull.PNG|Woodland Ranger Set|link=Woodland Ranger Set|linktext=Woodland Ranger Set ZhuulaczarFull.png|Zhuulaczar Set|link=Zhuulaczar Set|linktext=Zhuulaczar Set Otherworld Armor sets that were introduced during the Otherworld Update. Chasm Magus.png|Chasm Magus Set|link=Chasm Magus Set CrabsuitFull.PNG|Crabsuit Set|link=Crabsuit Set Full Gardenwelder ARmor.PNG|Gardendweller Set|link=Gardendweller Set GauntletFuryFull.png|Gauntlet Fury Set|link=Gauntlet Fury Set GuildKnightFull.PNG|Guild Knight Set|link=Guild Knight Set Knights Army.jpg|Knight's Army Set|link=Knight's Army Set OdewigSetAvatar.png|Odewig Set|link=Odewig Set PettygangerParadeFull.png|Pettyganger's Parade Set|link=Pettyganger's Parade Set PoisonConstructFull.png|Poison Construct Set|link=Poison Construct Set RottedKingFull.PNG|Rotted King's Set|link=Rotted King's Set Spellbound Mage.PNG|Spellbound Mage Set|link=Spellbound Mage Set TheEarthKingRegaliaFull.png|The Earth King Regalia Set|link=The Earth King Regalia Set TheForgottenThingsFull.png|The Forgotten Things Set|link=The Forgotten Things Set VengefulVisageFull.png|The Vengeful Visage Set|link=The Vengeful Visage Set TowerArmorFull.png|Tower Armor Set|link=Tower Armor Set VoidlordFull.PNG|Void Lord Set|link=Void Lord Set WolframLeaderFull.PNG|Wolfram Leader Set|link=Wolfram Leader Set WorldSculptorFull.png|World Sculptor Set|link=World Sculptor Set 1.10 (Fishing) Armor sets that were introduced during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. Aquatic Explorer.png|Aquatic Explorer Set|link=Aquatic Explorer Set ForgottenLifeFull.png|Forgotten Life Set|link=Forgotten Life Set NewVoiceFull.PNG|New Voice Set|link=New Voice Set RomoFull.png|Romo Set|link=Romo Set WisecrackPreview.png|Wisecrack Set|link=Wisecrack Set Woodwhack Legionnaire.png|Woodwhack Legionnaire Set|link=Woodwhack Legionnaire Set Ratboy's Nightmare Armor sets that were introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update, 1.21 (Halloween) Update, and/or Nightmare Boss Update. 333333.png|Bedrock Set|link=Bedrock Set BlSSet.png|Black Spectral Vanguard Set|link=Spectral Vanguard Armor Sets BSSet.png|Blue Spectral Vanguard Set|link=Spectral Vanguard Armor Sets Gold1.PNG|Corrupted Gold Set|link=Corrupted Gold Set E8cab034831eec67357a44d1b83a9d55.png|Corrupted Onyx Set|link=Corrupted Onyx Set Falling Light.png|Falling Light Set|link=Falling Light Set FireBoundSet.png|Fire Spellbound Mage Set|link=Fire Spellbound Mage Set GSSet.png|Green Spectral Vanguard Set|link=Spectral Vanguard Armor Sets GuttermouthSet.png|Guttermouth Set|link=Guttermouth Set IceSpellBound Set.png|Ice Spellbound Mage Set|link=Ice Spellbound Mage Set 12333333333333.png|Nightmare Prowler Set|link=Nightmare Prowler Set 7d3a675e5438e4c06c2da3f45090021a.png|Pantry Leech Set|link=Pantry Leech Set PSSet.png|Purple Spectral Vanguard Set|link=Spectral Vanguard Armor Sets Rising Dark Set.png|Rising Dark Set|link=Rising Dark Set RoadblocksSetAvatar.png|Roadblocks Set|link=Roadblocks Set Wiki true.png|True Spectral Vanguard Set|link=Spectral Vanguard Armor Sets Screen Shot 2561-12-31 at 22.03.30.png|U-Life Set|link=U-Life Set WSSet.png|White Spectral Vanguard Set|link=Spectral Vanguard Armor Sets Image0.jpg|Wired Fury Set|link=Wired Fury Set Spring Armor sets that were introduced during the Spring Update. Adventurer's Armor Set.png|Adventurer's Armor Set|link=Adventurer's Armor Set Drillbit Set.png|Drillbit Set|link=Drillbit Set Fire Guild Knight Set.png|Fire Guild Knight Set|link=Fire Guild Knight Set Machine Rug Set.png|Machine Rug Set|link=Machine Rug Set Water Guild Knight Set.png|Water Guild Knight Set|link=Water Guild Knight Set Armor Pieces This section will act as a gallery to showcase all of the armor pieces of Fantastic Frontier. Footwear BlackSupershoesAvatar.png|Black Supershoes|link=Black Supershoes Clown shoesssss.png|Clown Shoes|link=Clown Shoes DarkPowerbootsAvatar.png|Dark Powerboots GoldenPowerbootsAvatar.PNG|Golden Powerboots GreenPowerbootsAvatar.png|Green Powerboots GreySupershoesFull.png|Grey Supershoes JumpBootsAvatar.png|Jump Boots|link=Jump Boots Nightmare Boot Ground Side.png|Nightmare Boots|link=Nightmare Boots Otherworld boots standing front.jpg|Otherworld Boots|link=Otherworld Boots PhantomBootsAvatar.png|Phantom Boots|link=Phantom Boots RedSuperShoesAvatar.PNG|Red Supershoes SpiderStiltsAvatar.png|Spider Stilts|link=Spider Stilts RedTagLazerPlayer.jpg|Tag Red Lazer|link=Tag Red Lazer Head Equipment BricklandAvatar.png|Brickland|link=Brickland Clevercubepreview.png|Clever Cube|link=Clever Cube CorruptedWizardHelmetAvatar.png|Corrupted Wizard's Helmet|link=Corrupted Wizard's Helmet Cosmicghostmask.png|Cosmic Ghost Mask|link=Cosmic Ghost Mask RobloxScreenShot20180723 184949946-0.png|Crescent Coralhead|link=Crescent Coralhead Criminalstallhat.png|Criminal's Tallhat|link=Criminal's Tallhat DarkGhostMaskAvatar.png|Dark Ghost Mask|link=Dark Ghost Mask DetourConeAvatar.PNG|Detour Cone|link=Detour Cone Wiki mask.jpg|Far North Mask|link=Far North Mask FashionHat1.png|Fashion Hat|link=Fashion Hat FearAvatar.png|Fear|link=Fear GhostMaskAvatar.png|Ghost Mask|link=Ghost Mask Gold worn.png|Gold|link=Gold HiveCrownAvatar.png|Hive Crown|link=Hive Crown Kitchencubepreview.png|Kitchen Cube|link=Kitchen Cube KrunkstonFourAvatar.png|Krunkston Four|link=Krunkston Four MagicFoxHeadressAvatar.png|Magic Fox Headdress|link=Magic Fox Headdress Maskhat standing front.png|Maskhat|link=Maskhat MiningHelmetAvatar.png|Mining Helmet|link=Mining Helmet MinionAvatar.png|Minion|link=Minion MonsterMaskAvatar.png|Monster Mask|link=Monster Mask NeonFlintCapAvatar.png|Neon Flint's Cap|link=Neon Flint's Cap Nightingale Mask worn.png|Nightingale Mask|link=Nightingale Mask WikiHead.jpg|Nightmare Visage|link=Nightmare Visage OculusAdcuratusAvatar.png|Oculus Adcuratus|link=Oculus Adcuratus OtherworldSlugAvatar.png|Otherworld Slug|link=Otherworld Slug OutlawCapAvatar.png|Outlaw's Cap|link=Outlaw's Cap Wiki thing.png|Philmore's Helmet|link=Philmore's Helmet Plainfishmaskthing.png|Plain Fishmask|link=Plain Fishmask PlasmaGhostMaskPlayer.png|Plasma Ghost Mask|link=Plasma Ghost Mask Propaganda head front view.png|Propaganda Head|link=Propaganda Head Punk worn.png|Punk|link=Punk PuzzleheadAvatar.png|Puzzlehead|link=Puzzlehead RedYesterdayHatAvatar.png|Red Yesterday Hat|link=Red Yesterday Hat StrangemanMaskAvatar.png|Strangeman's Mask|link=Strangeman's Mask TallAnthonyAvatar.jpg|Tall Anthony|link=Tall Anthony VonJerryHatOfIllusionAvatar.png|Von Jerry's Hat of Illusion|link=Von Jerry's Hat of Illusion YaaxilFlameAvatar.png|Yaaxil Flame|link=Yaaxil Flame Torso Pieces BandolierAvatar.png|Bandolier|link=Bandolier CourtJesterShirtAvatar.png|Court Jester Shirt GreenBlackJacketAvatar.png|Green-Black Jacket|link=Green-Black Jacket TheDrakeShirtAvatar.png|The Drake's Shirt|link=The Drake's Shirt Leg Pieces CourtJesterPantsAvatar.png|Court Jester Pants TheDrakePantsAvatar.png|The Drake's Pants|link=The Drake's Pants Back Equipment All currently-known back equipment will be showcased below. The slideshow gallery will start from Basic Capes in color-based orders, unique back equipment in alphabetical order, and finally, the Master Capes. RedCapeAvatar.png|Red Cape YellowCapeAvatar.png|Yellow Cape GreenCapeAvatar.png|Green Cape BlueCapeAvatar.png|Blue Cape BlackCapeAvatar.PNG|Black Cape WhiteCapeAvatar.PNG|White Cape Angel Wings.jpg|Angel Wings|link=Angel Wings DarkAngelWingsAvatar.png|Dark Angel Wings|link=Dark Angel Wings DreamnetAvatar.png|Dreamnet|link=Dreamnet 4.png|Emperor's Cape|link=Emperor's Cape EyesOfTheSwordsAvatar.png|Eyes of the Sword|link=Eyes of the Sword 123645.png|Meeting Remnant|link=Meeting Remnant OddCapeAvatar.png|Odd Cape|link=Odd Cape OrnateBlueCapeAvatar.png|Ornate Blue Cape|link=Ornate Blue Cape OrnateRedCapeAvatar.png|Ornate Red Cape RangersBackpackAvatar.png|Ranger's Backpack|link=Ranger's Backpack FishMasterCapeAvatar.png|Fish Master's Cape MonsterMasterCapeAvatar.png|Monster Master's Cape NatureMasterCapeAvatar.png|Nature Master's Cape BirdMasterCapeAvatar.png|Bird Master's Cape Clothing Any clothing garments will be showcased below. This is sorted in alphabetical order. AquaShortsAvatar.png|Aqua Shorts|link=Aqua Shorts BatteredHatAvatar.jpg|Battered Hat|link=Battered Hat BeigeAnglerHat.png|Beige Angler's Hat Black Skirt.png|Black Dress Bottom BlackHoodAvatar.png|Black Hood|link=Black Hood BlackPantsAvatar.jpg|Black Pants BlackShoesAvatar.png|Black Shoes|link=Black Shoes BlackShortsAvatar.jpg|Black Shorts BlackSuitPantsAvatar.png|Black Suit Pants BlackSuitTopAvatar.png|Black Suit Top BlackTShirtAvatar.png|Black T-Shirt BlackTopAvatar.png|Black Top Blue Skirt.png|Blue Dress Bottom BlueHoodAvatar.png|Blue Hood|link=Blue Hood BluePantsAvatar.jpg|Blue Pants BlueShortsAvatar.jpg|Blue Shorts BlueSquadSkirtAvatar.png|Blue Squad Skirt BlueSquadTopAvatar.png|Blue Squad Top BlueTShirtAvatar.png|Blue T-Shirt BrownAnglerHatAvatar.png|Brown Angler's Hat ActualBrownPantsAvatar.jpg|Brown Pants BrownShoesAvatar.jpg|Brown Shoes BrownShortsAvatar.jpg|Brown Shorts CaptainsCapAvatar.PNG|Captain's Cap|link=Captain's Cap CollectorCapAvatar.png|Collector's Cap|link=Collector's Cap Fantastic Hat.jpg|Fantastic Tophat|link=Fantastic Tophat FloraShortsAvatar.png|Flora Shorts|link=Flora Shorts FloraTop.png|Flora Top|link=Flora Top BrownPantsAvatar.jpg|Gray Pants GrayShortsAvatar.jpg|Gray Shorts GreenAnglerHatAvatar.jpg|Green Angler's Hat GreenBeanieAvatar.png|Green Beanie|link=Green Beanie Green Skirt.png|Green Dress Bottom GreenPantsAvatar.jpg|Green Pants GreenShoesAvatar.png|Green Shoes|link=Green Shoes GreenShortsAvatar.jpg|Green Shorts GreenTShirtAvatar.png|Green T-Shirt GreenTopAvatar.png|Green Top House On Legs worn.png|House On Legs|link=House On Legs InspectorHatAvatar.png|Inspector's Hat|link=Inspector's Hat JackOLanternAvatar.png|Jack-o'-Lantern|link=Jack-o'-lantern (Clothing) KhakiSuitPantsAvatar.png|Khaki Suit Pants|link=Khaki Suit Pants KhakiSuitTopAvatar.png|Khaki Suit Top|link=Khaki Suit Top MoralCoatAvatar.png|Moral Coat|link=Moral Coat Pink Skirt.png|Pink Dress Bottom PinkTShirtAvatar.jpg|Pink T-Shirt PinkTopAvatar.jpg|Pink Top PurplePantsAvatar.png|Purple Pants|link=Purple Pants PurpleTShirtAvatar.png|Purple T-Shirt|link=Purple T-Shirt RaggedHatAvatar.png|Ragged Hat|link=Ragged Hat RaggedPantsAvatar.jpg|Ragged Pants|link=Ragged Pants RaggedTopAvatar.png|Ragged Top|link=Ragged Top RedBeanieAvatar.png|Red Beanie|link=Red Beanie RedPantsAvatar.jpg|Red Pants Red Skirt.png|Red Dress Bottom RedShoesAvatar.png|Red Shoes RedShortsAvatar.jpg|Red Shorts RedSquadSkirtAvatar.jpg|Red Squad Skirt RedSquadTopAvatar.jpg|Red Squad Top RedTopAvatar.png|Red Top RichManCapAvatar.PNG|Rich Man's Cap|link=Rich Man's Cap SandyShirtAvatar.png|Sandy Shirt|link=Sandy Shirt SpringHatAvatar.png|Spring Hat|link=Spring Hat TheShirtWithTheBigPocketAvatar.png|The Shirt with the Big Pocket|link=The Shirt with the Big Pocket TopHatAvatar.png|Top Hat|link=Top Hat White Skirt.png|White Dress Bottom WhitePantsAvatar.jpg|White Pants WhiteShoesAvatar.png|White Shoes WhiteShortsAvatar.jpg|White Shorts WhiteTShirtAvatar.png|White T-Shirt WhiteTopAvatar.png|White Top WonaldIzziHatAvatar.png|Wonald Izzi Hat|link=Wonald Izzi Hat BeigeAnglerHatAvatar.png|Yellow Angler's Hat Yellow Skirt.png|Yellow Dress Bottom YellowTShirtAvatar.jpg|Yellow T-Shirt YellowTopAvatar.png|Yellow Top Costumes Similar to Clothing, they are purely used for vanity purposes. All currently-known costumes will be showcased below. 1Frog.png|Frog #1|link=Frog Costumes 2.png|Frog #2|link=Frog Costumes Wiki frog.jpg|Frog #3|link=Frog Costumes 3.PNG|Frog #4|link=Frog Costumes 4.PNG|Frog #5|link=Frog Costumes Misc Equipment All currently-known misc equipment will be showcased below. AncientDragonHornsAvatar.png|Ancient Dragon Horns|link=Ancient Dragon Horns AntennaeAvatar.png|Antennae|link=Antennae AntlersAvatar.png|Antlers|link=Antlers BigOrangeEyesAvatar.png|Big Orange Eyes|link=Big Orange Eyes BlackAntlers1.png|Black Antlers|link=Black Antlers Brain Monocle.png|Brain Monocle|link=Brain Monocle BlueOgreShoulderBuddyAvatar.png|Blue Ogre Shoulder Buddy|link=Blue Ogre Shoulder Buddy BunnyEarsAvatar.png|Bunny Ears|link=Bunny Ears EnchantedSpectaclesAvatar.png|Enchanted Spectacles|link=Enchanted Spectacles Ezgif.com-video-to-gif (9).gif|Fantastic Ratboy|link=Fantastic Ratboy Front bullet pack standing frontside.png|Front Bullet Pack|link=Front Bullet Pack GoldAntlers1.png|Gold Antlers|link=Gold Antlers PirateHookAvatar.jpg|Pirate Hook|link=Pirate Hook RangerSpectaclesAvatar.jpg|Ranger Spectacles|link=Ranger Spectacles ShadesAvatar.png|Shades|link=Shades SpectaclesAvatar.PNG|Spectacles|link=Spectacles SpookyGrinAvatar.PNG|Spooky Grin|link=Spooky Grin 123156125.png|The Crown|link=The Crown XenoxulousAvatar.png|Xenoculous|link=Xenoculous YaaxilCrestAvatar.png|Yaaxil Crest|link=Yaaxil Crest Neck Equipment All of the effects seen while equipping certain neck equipment. These effects will be showcased below. Ezgif.com-video-to-gif (6).gif|Shattered Blade Necklace|link=Shattered Blade Necklace Ring Equipment All of the effects seen while equipping certain ring equipment. These effects will be showcased below. RobloxScreenShot20180823 212029651.png|Strange Creature Ring|link=Strange Creature Ring PowerGif.gif|Ring of Power|link=Ring of Power RobloxScreenShot20180823 212012969.png|Scorched Soul's Ring|link=Scorched Soul's Ring RatboyMorphEffect.png|Ratboy Morph Ring|link=Ratboy Morph Ring Fanmade Outfits Any other things that weren't mentioned in the article (custom outfits) will be showcased down below. BlackSuitOutfitPreview.png| Black Suit Outfit BlueSquadDudeAvatar.png| Blue Squad Outfit ActualCourtJesterPreview.png| Court Jester Outfit FloraDudeAvatar.png| Flora Outfit KhakiSuitOutfitPreview.png| Khaki Suit Outfit BasicPurpleDudeAvatar.png| Purple Outfit RedSquadDudeAvatar.png| Red Squad Outfit RaggyCouchDudeAvatar.png| Ragged Outfit CourtJesterOutfitPreview.png| The Drake's Outfit Category:Lists and Guides